This invention relates to a process for replacing a multi-functional original installed electrical harness or cable for a mobile vehicle in an efficient and time saving manner. More specifically, the procedure involves: identifying the critical electrically engaged components on a service harness requiring replacement; disconnecting the original harness from only those critical components; running a service overlay harness physically adjacent to the original harness; and engaging the critical components to the overlay harness.